Those That Have Been Lost
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Severus ponders over his relationship with Lily Evans. Cute sad memories of their love. It's better than the summary makes it to be...R&R Please


Laughter filled Hogsmeade as a girl of sixteen ran from a boy the same age. They had been playing cat-and-mouse for a bit, dodging in and out of crowds and hiding in stores. "I'm going to get you, Evans!" A dark voice cried out, laughter evident in his as well.

"Not on your life Snape!" The girl replied, running out through the snowy trees outside of Hogsmeade. She would have been hidden completely if it wasn't for her red hair that shined brightly in the suns weak rays.

The greasy haired teen hid behind a tree, listening as footsteps and heavy breathing came closer. When it got a few feet away, he tackled its owner to the ground and down a snowy hill. From a distance, anyone could realize the green and red collars on their robes, obviously disapproving of a Slytherin and Gryffindor together.

Severus Snape laid his thin body on Lily Evans, the girl that haunted his friends since they first met on the playground. It was their 6th year in Hogwarts and they couldn't be happier. The taunting Sirius Black gave use to hurt Severus but now he just rolled his eyes. The threat of James Potter stealing away his Lily, **his** Lily, was nothing but empty.

During their fifth year, the winter dance was the big event. It took Snape nearly a week to work up the courage to ask her before Potter but when he did, her eyes watered. She had wrapped his arms around him and acted as if he just proposed her to.

Giggling, she kissed the end of his big nose, "Okay so you did catch me. What now?" They grew silent, the winter air nipping at their cheeks till they were red.

"Lily…" His voice was soft, his hair falling to cover both of them as he leaned forward. She brought her head up slightly, her cherry red lips meeting his pale pink ones in a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Severus? Severus, are you paying attention?" Albus Dumbledore's voice brought him back to the present. Now in his late forties, Severus glanced around and sneered to remember he was in a staff meeting.

"Yes Headmaster, simply pondering over something." His voice lacked its usual coldness, making several people glance in surprise. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even brighter, silently understanding, before talking again. Just like before, Snape's mind went to the past.

* * *

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" Third year Lily Evans voiced her concern for the seventh time. Severus rolled his eyes at his best friend. That's all they were; friends at the moment.

"Yes! Come on, we'll miss it!" He snapped with annoyance showing for the first time. Grabbing her wrist, he froze for a moment. Her skin was, unlike his, smooth. Ignoring the sensation, he pulled her to the lake and waited for a moment. "There!" He whispered.

The half moon shined brightly on the pair of friends, the light reflecting in the lake. Lily frowned as she saw four or five fireflies pass by dimly. "What's the big deal, Sev?" He covered her mouth with his left hand.

Making her look down at their reflections, they saw the fireflies multiply and spell their names. Snape's pale cheeks went as red as Evan's hair, his hand still on her mouth. She grinned at this, watching her reflection. As she stared at the beautiful sight of another world in the lake, Severus risked placing his right hand on her hip.

Lily noticed this and blushed, allowing it.

* * *

"Severus!" McGonagall snapped, glaring. "We were discussing the punishment for Mr. Malfoy's attempt on Harry Potter's life! Will you please join us?"

Snape's eyes went cold as ice. His usual sneer was ten times worse. It wasn't just because of the Head of Gryffindor; it was also the memories that bothered him. "No, I think not. I am rather busy so tell me what you think of." With that, he stood up and walked off.

Ignoring the student's glances and whispers, he walked to the lake and stood in the same spot he did with Evans so long ago.

* * *

"Coming!" A voice rang out as footsteps were heard down the stairs. Severus stood before Lily Evan's house in the summer of their sixth year. They weren't a couple yet although it was very difficult to hide their feelings for each other.

When the door opened, a Muggle girl about the same age of Lily but with a horse appearance glared. "Oh it's you. What do you want, freak?" Petunia snarled. Before Snape could react, Lily jogged down the stairs.

"Who is…Severus!" A glowing smile appeared on her face as she ran to him, hugging him tightly. Her long fire hair covered his face slightly, giving him the chance to secretly inhale an intoxicating aroma of flowers and vanilla.

"Lily…Think we can walk?" Severus asked with a nervous tone, obviously fearing rejection. She nodded and yelled that she was going out, hoping her parents would hear.

As they strolled down the road, silence overcame them.

"Severus…"

"Lily…"

They both spoke at the same time. Blushing, they shifted their glances away. "I'm sorry, you first." He whispered.

She cleared his throat. "Well…I was wondering…would you like to stay for dinner? I mean, my parents would like to meet my friends and…" She looked at him, smiling lightly.

He smiled back, "Yeah, sure. My parents wouldn't care."

* * *

Snape grinned at that, now walking through Hogsmeade. Making sure no one was watching, he flicked his wand and murmured a spell. A small doe ran around him before disappearing.

* * *

"S-Severus…that tickles!" Seventh year Evans exclaimed with a giggle. They were lying in the warm spring grass near the lake, kissing and biting occasionally. It was the week before graduating, before they would go back home.

Snape smirked and nibbled on her ear again, listening to her angelic giggle. Her fingers ran through his washed hair, bringing him up for a soft kiss. Her apple red locks of hair lay against the dark green grass, giving him a moment thought of their Slytherin and Gryffindor love.

His long slender fingers shakily rested on her breast, their mouths locked in a passion fight for dominance. He felt his girlfriends hands travel down his body, reaching their destination. Grinning, he whispered softly, "I love you Evans…"

* * *

Severus sat in his office, staring at the fire which reminded him so much of his lost love. How did it all end? How did their love end?

* * *

"Mudblood!" He hissed and immediately wished he could gobble up the word. Lily, who had just saved him from Potter, stared with huge eyes. Tears appeared in her eyes. It was the last day at Hogwarts. James Potter led her away with a smirk.

* * *

Tears slid down Severus's face, his body shaking with an attempt to stop from crying. Why did he have to call her that? It was a slip of the tongue, a meaningless name! She never forgave him for it! His first and last girlfriend, the first and last woman he made love to, never even glanced at his direction again. She had to marry that Potter!

By now his tears flowed freely, his greasy hair covering his face. Punching the arm rest, he sobbed heavily. If only he could turn back time…if only…

"Severus?" A voice echoed behind him. He snapped towards the door, his hair swishing dangerously. For a moment, for a split second, he saw Lily Evans smiling at him with those beautiful sparkling green eyes.

"Professor?" The same voice questioned. With a closer look without tears, he saw it was Harry Potter. He looked at his teacher with concern and worry. But those eyes that he held belonged to Lily just for a second.

"What is it…Harry?" Snape's voice cracked with depression.

Before Harry started to talk, he heard Lily's voice whisper gently in his ear, "I forgive you…"

As Harry muttered something, Severus whispered to the unseen spirit. "I love you Evans…"

* * *

Although I'm jealous of Lily Evans because Snape loved her, I still love the idea of them together at some point. Please review! 


End file.
